Ask Me
by moonxdawson
Summary: "Ross!" she yells finally grabbing his attention. "Can you ask me like Ross, please? Not Austin, or Kristoff, or Rhett, or even Harry Potter. Just ask me like Ross would ask me." / / Raura oneshot.


**A/N Yay! New fluffy Raura oneshot! This is literally so fluffy you could sleep on it… Literally.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ross, Laura, or anything else you might recognize. **

* * *

He's cheering loudly as she goes up on stage. Probably cheering louder than anybody else in the room. He hears his brother Rocky teasing him in his ear, and he shoves him away, before he hears something from Calum too.

With a roll of his eyes, and brushing off with his hand he shoos the two away and stops their teasing, while he sits back down. Then he feels a presence on each side of him.

Turning around he sees her sister Vanessa and Raini, one on each side. Their grins are wide, and secretive. He knows what's about to come out of their mouths.

"So are you doing it tonight?" Vanessa asks.

Shrugging his shoulders he doesn't reply. Her eyes widen because she's pretty sure he's chickened out. Which isn't like him at all.

"Ross you can't just, _not_ do it tonight." Raini tells him, while hitting him in the back of the head. He just smirks, not looking at her as he sinks down into his chair.

The two girls will just have to wait. Wait and find out whether he does _it_ or _not_. Or more of if she says yes or not. Because he's determined and _is_ going to do this. _Tonight_.

* * *

Walking backstage he's somewhat in shock. He honestly didn't expect to get this award, but he was beyond excited about it.

Spotting her wasn't hard. She's doing an interview so he won't bother her for now, and goes to do an interview of his own with the band.

He sees her walk behind the camera during their interview, as she motions her head saying she'll be on the side waiting for them to finish. Staying quiet and trying not to acknowledge her, he continues on with the interview.

His mind is beginning to rush as they continue their interview. He _needs_ to do this now while he has her and the band in one room. Has to do it.

The moment the interview is over, he whispers in Rydel's ear to go to their greenroom to get everything he needs while he distracts Laura. Which shouldn't be too hard since she's walking over to him now.

"Come here." he says smiling and opening his arms for her. She hesitates for a moment because of all the cameras around them, before _finally_ wrapping her arms around his waist. He marvels -not for the first time- at how her head tucks perfectly underneath his chin. They're the perfect fit, he muses.

"I'm so proud of you." she whispers, and pulls him tighter against her. They both can see their friend Spencer walking by as he chuckles at them. And for once they really don't care that they're in a public place doing this. "Even though I've been with you all day and told you that after your performance, I'm still very proud of you and the whole band for winning the award."

He whispers a thank you before _–reluctantly-_ pulling away from their embrace. And just in time because Rydel and the boys were coming back in at that time.

"Stay right here." he instructs her. She listens to him but eyes him curiously as he walks to his siblings, but when he grabs something putting it behind his back before turning to face her, then whispers stuff to Rydel her eyebrows furrow in confusion.

She has no clue what's going on, he can tell. And he couldn't be happier, because it's all a part of his plan.

He walks towards her and grabs one of her hands in his –making sure to keep his other hand behind his back. She chews her bottom lip nervously, as he intertwines their fingers and sends her a small smile.

"Ross?" she asks quietly.

"Okay, where am I supposed to begin?" he says, before taking a deep breath and starting to talk. "If you hadn't realized this, I like you. I really, _really_ like you, as more than a friend obviously, I mean of course I like you as a friend but as more than a friend too and oh my god why am I babbling?"

Chuckling, she squeezes his hand lightly and sends him a reassuring smile. She knew he tended to talk a lot when it came to something involving her, -for whatever reason that was- he just did.

"Anyways continuing, I know I might not be your George Clooney –but dude you gotta get over him he's engaged now after all." he grins as he sees her mouth drop, but a smile still tugging at the corner of her lips. "I can't be your George but I can be your close enough to an Austin Moon as anybody could get, because I mean you are the Austin to my Ally.

"And even though I know we've already gone to one of these things together already this year, I wanted to go with you to another. Guys?" And on cue, all of his band including Ryland hold up posters with a one word question.

P-R-O-M-?

Her free hand flies to her mouth, as he reveals what was behind his back. A bouquet of beautiful daisies that match the white dress she's wearing at the moment.

"Oh my god." she says, her whole face still a look of shock. "Really?"

He nods his head before continuing his speech. "Like I said, I know we went to set prom together, but I will forever hate myself if I don't take you to your senior prom. So?"

"What about your tour?" she asks.

"I'll fly home for a day." he assures her with a shrug.

"But what about-"

"Will you stop with the 'What about this' stuff and the 'Buts' and just say yes already and take the flowers?" Rocky interrupts.

They both snap their heads at him, shooting him glares. He just waves and smiles, with a shrug, before telling them to carry on.

Letting out a sigh, Ross turns back to Laura and his face shouts nervousness. He's not entirely sure why she keeps stalling her answer, but he _does_ know it's making him sick to his stomach. He _has_ to know her answer.

"So Laura, yes or no?" he asks once again.

"That was a very Austin Moon way of asking me." she tells him, with a shake of her head.

"Would you rather me ask you like Kristoff even though I've never seen the movie?" he questions, and just as she's about to respond he coughs before beginning. "I'd like to go to prom with you; I mean we could of course go together, may we? May I? May I be your prom date?"

"For somebody who has never seen that movie you just nailed that. But Ross-"

"Or I could ask you like Rhett Butler from Gone with the Wind, because I know how much you love that movie. Frankly my dear I don't give a dam-"

"Ross!" she yells finally grabbing his attention. "Can you ask me like Ross, please? Not Austin, or Kristoff, or Rhett, or even Harry Potter. Just ask me like Ross would ask me."

Smiling, he drops her hand from his own, and hands Rydel the bouquet from his other hand. His arms wrap around her waist pulling her close to him, and he looks down at her. Because yes; even though she is wearing heels, she's still _so_ much shorter than her.

"Dude, would you go to your prom with me?" he asks.

"Yes." she answers, pulling him into a full embrace. "Yes, yes, yes."

* * *

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**Reviews are sorta _very_ cool.**


End file.
